


打開他的鑰匙

by sosingsing



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosingsing/pseuds/sosingsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這電影是1999年的產物，故事講述湯・雷普利（馬特達蒙飾）是名同性戀，身懷模仿他人的才能，被富商請求前往義大利勸說他兒子迪奇（裘德洛飾）回家。湯途中愛上了迪奇，後來因為求愛無果，殺了他並企圖取代他的身份。然後我寫了篇PWP。完。</p>
    </blockquote>





	打開他的鑰匙

**Author's Note:**

> 這電影是1999年的產物，故事講述湯・雷普利（馬特達蒙飾）是名同性戀，身懷模仿他人的才能，被富商請求前往義大利勸說他兒子迪奇（裘德洛飾）回家。湯途中愛上了迪奇，後來因為求愛無果，殺了他並企圖取代他的身份。然後我寫了篇PWP。完。

「狄奇！快下來吧！你不吃早餐嗎？」瑪姬在樓下叫喚。

「我來了，寶貝，在此之前，我要借外套給湯，我已厭倦他老穿同一件衣服！」

同樣身處二樓的湯正要反駁，卻被狄奇以手勢制止了，他離開了露台，此時湯真的脫了衣服，他以為狄奇真的會借他外套，狄奇送他一個神秘的微笑，走到湯的面前：「下面也脫掉。」

「下面？我以為你只是⋯⋯」

狄奇搖頭：「脫下。」

湯乖乖的脫下長褲，他全身只剩下那條老套到不行的白色內褲，映襯他瘦削白晢的身體，他根本不似男人，充其量只是一個長得較高的女孩，他有點害羞，但狄奇沒有笑他，他走近他，雙手滑過他腰側時令湯不禁倒吸一口氣，狄奇比他鎮定多了：「你有幻想過吧？」狄奇的確是他的性幻想對象，多少次他是想著他的臉和裸體來達到高潮的，但湯不敢輕舉妄動，他當然希望和狄奇有肌膚之親，但他同樣害怕他的壞男孩下一秒便告訴他是開玩笑，潑他一盆冷水，像上次在浴室下國際象棋時，這個魅力之神也似有若無的誘惑了他，然後在湯有所行動時便遭到一口拒絕，但今次有點不同，狄奇的手滑到湯的內褲裡，溫柔的撫弄他漸漸變硬的部位，湯知道狄奇在這方面很吃得開，就算有正牌女友瑪姬，他照樣可以神不知鬼不覺的搭上其他的黎波里女孩，水果店的售貨員，還有酒吧的女郎，還有⋯⋯

湯覺得狄奇不會替他弄口活，所以他不能射在他的臉上，但他已經感到既興奮又滿足，整個身子也抖起來，狄奇察覺到他快要到時，輕巧一側身，讓他盡情弄得一地都是，湯呼著大氣，胸膛起伏，正當他以為事情已經完結時，狄奇說：「蹲在椅上。」剛剛的高潮讓湯有點腿軟，狄奇拉著他走上椅子，就在湯還未搞清楚狀況時，他被命令：「手舉高。」他下意識聽從了狄奇，男人瞬間捉住他的手，讓他反手抓著兩個鑲在牆上的掛衣鈎，這讓他有點痛，但他沒作聲，男人的下一個指令是：「蹲下來。」他當然不敢放開掛衣鈎，於是只能維持半蹲的姿勢，狄奇沾了湯身上的精液，往湯的股縫探去，他只是隨便伸入洞中幾下，便拉開褲鏈，把話兒插入去，湯的性經驗有限，被入侵的瞬間他幾乎想尖叫，但聲音未發出已被瑪姬的聲音提醒了：「你們在樓上到底搞甚麼？我不想再請你們下來啦。」他幾乎是冒著冷汗強行吞下自己聲音的。

「親愛的瑪姬，我們正進行國際交流會議，湯對於衣服的品味顯然有待提升，你覺得是嗎？」

「是的！」湯盡量擠出自然的聲線，但說出來的音調還是比平時高了半度，他希望瑪姬不會聽出端倪。

「狄奇，你不要欺負湯！」

「我沒有，他是自願的。」雖然字面上他們如常對答得到，但瑪姬和狄奇所指的意思完全不同，這種認知讓湯覺得更無助，他得咬緊下唇，因為狄奇狠狠向上頂了一下，他的玩意兒又熱又硬，完全操進了湯的體內，湯覺得自己會被這個男人的下面剖開兩半。

 

那是第一次也是最後一次他與狄奇的肌膚之親，也許狄奇從來也沒有愛過他，他只當他是玩物，就像那個在聖母節自殺的女孩，一旦被他厭倦了，就算以自己的性命威脅他，他也不為所動。

 

後來才出現的彼得本來就是他那邊的人，他是上天送給湯的一份遲來的禮物，此人真正喜歡音樂，也尊重湯，重點是他渴求湯多於湯渴求他，讓他不禁想如果他是先遇到彼得，是否就不會發生那些悲傷的故事？如果答案還是否，他就真的是個被虐待狂，愛上了一個不愛自己的人，但一切已經太遲，他已經繼承了狄奇的遺產，他的髮型他的衣服他的聲線他的簽名，湯都瞭如指掌，他已經成為了狄奇的一部分，他無法從死者的陰霾中走出來，這造成他總是鬱鬱不歡，就算他穿著舒適的室內拖鞋，頭枕著彼得的肩膀，溫暖躺在床上，他甚至連書都不用自己讀，彼得像唸睡前故事一般唸書給他聽，他還是無法愛上彼得。

他的心無法愛上他，但他企圖讓他的身體愛上他，其實他對床前小故事一點興趣都沒有，很多次性愛都變成故事真正的結局，正如這晚他就跨坐在彼得身上，熱烈的吻他，對方也纏綿回應，彼得揭開湯的睡袍，手滑進他的黑色內褲，捏著分開他的屁股，讓他的洞擴張完全露在空氣中，然後湯爬上對方的胸膛，下身一頂就將自己送進彼得口中，他用兩片紅唇包裹吸啜，湯看見自己在對方嘴裡操進操出，進入時唇肉被帶入嘴巴，抽出時又向外翻，他理應稱心滿意，抽出了玩意，低下頭又和彼得親吻，屁股坐到彼得的堅挺上，沒有讓他進入，他用股縫摩擦他的，自己變硬的東西在他肚皮上滑前滑後，讓雙方都獲得快感，彼得想真正的進入，他拿了床頭的安全套，毫無難度的戴上後從下而上的進入了湯，即時舒服地呼了口氣，他沒有立即活動，而是等對方適應了才小幅度抽插，他的彼得對他實在太溫柔了，溫柔得太殘忍，溫柔得令他無法愛上他，湯擺動腰部，吞吐彼得的傢伙，下面的人呼吸越粗重，湯就越賣力，彼得在釋放時緊抓著他的腰，似是永遠也不讓湯離開自己，在對方高潮過後，湯才擼動自己，不久之後也到了，他射濕了彼得的胸膛，濺了一點在下巴，但對方毫不在意，他拉著湯的手臂與他親吻，發射過後呈半挺狀態的話兒滑出洞口。

他還是無法愛上彼得，該死。

 

fin


End file.
